


LOVE ME HARDER

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Quand Yunho a décidé de mettre son rôle de leader de coté et de suivre son plus chère désir ...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	LOVE ME HARDER

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT
> 
> Song : Ariana Grande, The Weeknd - Love Me Harder
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3272669646-Love-me-harder.html
> 
> Ratings : { /!\ NC-18 /!\ LEMON }

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre le plus lentement possible doutant de sa décision. La lampe de chevet était l'unique source de lumière tamisant la pièce. Cela lui permettait de contempler avec précision le corps endormi et allongé sur l'immense lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Face à cette vision, le leader fut incapable de faire marche arrière. Il était déjà envoûté. Il ferma la porte derrière lui n'oubliant pas de tourner le verrou. Pied nu, il s'approchait avec vigilance du lit tout en examinant l'ange qui était parti au pays des rêves. L'être endormi était emmitouflé dans ses draps blancs, désordonnés par ces mouvements. Le leader observa sa posture élégante et éblouissante. Ce dernier se disait comme pour lui et ces membres qu'ils étaient trop chanceux d'avoir l'aîné à leur côté. Jaejoong était l'image même du groupe. Rien n'aurait pu se faire sans lui et sa voix.

Seulement, Jaejoong était loin d'être un homme commun pour le leader. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par le chanteur. Sa beauté était unique, mais peut-être manipulatrice. Le simple fait de rencontrer ces yeux sombres et sa peau de porcelaine avait le don de mettre le leader dans tous ces états. Il était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler et de canaliser cette attraction intense. Son violent désir demandait son corps et plus égoïstement son cœur si c'était possible. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait du mal à respirer. Jaejoong était son héroïne et le leader manquait cruellement de sa dose.

Il s'était toujours empêché de faire le premier pas. Le leader se tenait à son rôle dans le groupe même fermement. Cela lui permettait d'être fixé sur ces pensées et ne pas méditer qu'il avait désespérément envie de prendre Jaejoong dans tous les lieux où ils se rendaient. Pourtant, ils étaient proches mêmes meilleurs amis. Après tous ces moments passés avec Jaejoong, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas pu. Il craignait feindre à ses tâches et mettre le groupe dans une mauvaise position avec des histoires de cœurs. Cependant, le leader vivait un supplice quotidien et aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de ces souffrances. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il devait évacuer ce qu'il ressentait et le partager avec cet homme.

Jaejoong dormait sur le côté avec ses bras posés auprès de sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant son front et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte pour laisser échapper sa respiration. Le chanteur semblait dans un profond sommeil. Le leader se demandait ingratement s'il pouvait apparaître dans les pensées les plus secrètes du chanteur. Doutant encore que ces sentiments soient réciproques, le leader n'avait pourtant pas échappé aux regards appuyés et tout aussi significatifs que Jaejoong lui émettait.

Si seulement le chanteur pouvait lui appartenir ...

Envieux, il monta délicatement sur le lit tout en se mordant la lèvre. À quatre pattes sur le matelas, il longeait le corps du chanteur pour arriver à son visage. Il caressa du regard cette délicieuse silhouette formée par les draps et maîtrisa rapidement son excitation à l'idée de faufiler ces mains en dessous. Le leader s'installa plus confortablement toujours dos à Jaejoong mais laissa son buste dominer au-dessus du corps pour continuer à profiter de l'état endormi du chanteur. Il pouvait entendre sa douce expiration tout en remarquant sa cage thoracique s'élever. L'innocence entoura le corps de Jaejoong et le leader craqua une nouvelle fois à cette image.

Sa main vint enfin caresser ses cheveux dans des gestes répétitifs ne souhaitant donner que du bien au chanteur. Il avait tellement envie d'avoir Jaejoong sur lui et s'emparer de sa chevelure pendant que ce dernier le chevauchait. Des images fantasmatiques apparurent dans son esprit et le leader fut contraint de soupirer d'aise. Sa main en action prit un chemin plus dangereux en tâtant tendrement la joue et prit connaissance de la texture de sa peau. Le leader cherchait aussi à le câliner alors il agissait lentement pour profiter de ce moment.

Sa bouche. Cette bouche. Le leader ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de cette partie si tentatrice. Il voulait absolument connaître le goût de ces lèvres pulpeuses et vérifier ce qu'il pouvait faire avec.

La contemplation devenait de moins en moins soutenable. Le leader ne pourrait pas se retenir encore plus longtemps. Il avait ce besoin imminent de le toucher et lui faire l'amour comme un bête.

Sa main droite vint se poser contre le bras de Jaejoong et le leader pencha son visage vers sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. Le goût de sa peau l'absorbait l'obligeant à continuer son action tout en glissant sa main le long de son bras.

Il releva la tête pour attester d'une quelconque réaction du chanteur. Le leader ignorait si Jaejoong le repousserait. De plus, il savait que c'était malsain d'exploiter à sa guise le corps d'une personne endormie sans son consentement. C'était pourtant ce qui excitait le leader. Il avait l'impression que Jaejoong lui appartenait à lui seul.

Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers l'oreille du chanteur et la taquina malicieusement. Il se permit même d'y sortir la langue pour redoubler les sensations. Le leader pris en bouche son lobe en le mordillant et le suçant sans trop insister.

**\- Hummm ~ ...**

Le leader se figea au son émis par le chanteur. Peut-être que Jaejoong croyait qu'il rêvait, mais il semblait réceptif à ces cajoleries. Le leader en fut particulièrement satisfait n'ayant pas oublié que le chanteur était très sensible à cet endroit. Il revint à la charge en plaçant sa bouche derrière l'oreille du chanteur souhaitant pouvoir savourer toutes les parties possibles de l'anatomie de Jaejoong. Il marqua sa salive à plusieurs endroits et descendit jusqu'à la ligne de son cou. Le leader aimait particulièrement cette zone si perceptible et pouvait y rester pendant des heures tout en inscrivant sa marque.

Sa main qui chatouillait le bras du chanteur se glissa coquinement sous le drap qui recouvrait Jaejoong pour arriver jusqu'à son abdomen. Il passa en dessous du vêtement gênant et toucha son épiderme tout en remontant vers son buste. Le leader caressa avidement cette partie, la bouche toujours collé à son cou et examina le torse du chanteur en détail. Ses phalanges traçaient des lignes pour se souvenir avec précision de la musculature du chanteur. Sa main en action rencontra des bouts de chairs particulièrement sensibles aux hommes. Le leader frotta sur cette partie tout en étant pressé de les avoir en bouche pour torturer son amant.

Le leader était bouillant. Sa température corporelle devait se diffuser jusqu'à ses doigts. Il brûlait de désir, impatient.

Ses gestes devinrent plus incontrôlables et moins discrets. Il voulait le toucher de partout. Son visage s'enfonça plus profondément dans son cou hésitant encore à le mordre. Ses lèvres remontèrent vers son menton embrassant tout sur son chemin pour terminer vers le coin de la bouche de Jaejoong. Il n'osa pas encore y toucher puisqu'il cherchait avant tout que le chanteur parvienne à se réveiller. Le leader accentua les bruits de succion sur sa peau presque de façon exagérée pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur les tétons du chanteur en les pinçant de ses doigts.

Il sentit enfin le corps en dessous de lui s'agiter. Un sourire coquin se dessina entre ses lèvres et continua d'attaquer le long cou du chanteur.

**\- Hum ...** , gémit Jaejoong dérangé dans son sommeil

Le chanteur remua la tête et crispa son épaule à la sensation d'une langue qui le sensibilisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette chose le chatouillait cruellement et il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Jaejoong était particulièrement douillet et ne demandait qu'à dormir dans la paix. Agacé voir gêné par la sensation dans son cou, le corps du chanteur se réveilla petit en petit ainsi que son esprit. Jaejoong afficha une expression incomprise lorsqu'il sentit un lourd poids sur lui. Ses prunelles sombres et ensuquées s'entrouvrirent faiblement. Jaejoong avait du mal à revenir à la réalité, mais il commença à paniquer. Il s'affola uniquement lorsqu'il comprenait qu'il y avait une chose qui léchait envieusement son cou.  
  
  
Bordel, il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.  
  
  
Jaejoong agita son corps dans tous les sens effrayé à ce qu'une personne se soit introduit dans son lit. Le chanteur était énervé qu'on l'ait réveillé de cette façon. Ses bras bougèrent violemment pour repousser l'individu qui était en train de profiter de lui tout en relevant le haut de son corps pour déterminer son identité.  
  
  
 **\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que-**  
  
  
Le souffle subitement coupé, Jaejoong se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas avec deux mains qui encerclaient ses poignets des deux côtés de sa tête. Le leader se redressa vers sa proie et rencontra enfin ses yeux dont il voulait tant se perdre.  
  
  
 **\- Yunho !** S'ébahit Jaejoong complètement assommé par la situation.  
  
  
Le chanteur regardait son leader avec des yeux presque pétrifiés. L'incrédulité s'emparait des traits de son visage. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration face au corps envahissant du leader qui le surplombait au-dessus de lui. Sa crainte s'amplifia quand Jaejoong discernait une lueur sauvage et désireuse dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à ce regard-là. Il avait même du mal à reconnaître Yunho lui-même. Les questions fusèrent à la chaîne dans son esprit. Jaejoong était déboussolé quand il assimilait la scène. Est-ce que Yunho était en train de le toucher, de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi ?  
  
  
 **\- Yunho-ah ...** , osa Jaejoong dans une voix peu rassurante. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**  
  
  
Le leader le regardait de façon si intense que Jaejoong en était tout retourné. C'était si déstabilisant pour lui qu'il ne savait plus prononcer ces prochains mots. Jaejoong était tout bonnement incapable de briser l'échange. L'attraction était bel et bien présente, ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il fallait que le chanteur mette la situation au clair avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin ce soir.  
  
  
 **\- Yun-**  
  
  
Le leader le coupa en plaquant fougueusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains détachèrent les poignets du chanteur pour les passer autour de sa tête et se rapprocher du chanteur en l'embrassant plus profondément. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à le suivre alors qu'il se contraignait lui-même à cet échange. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser tout de suite. Le chanteur était perdu par les événements et il se rendait compte que Jung Yunho, son leader était en train de lui dévorer la bouche. Jaejoong n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration par l'action de son leader qui s'emparait totalement de ses lèvres. Le leader était en train de prendre les commandes de cette embrassade et Jaejoong ne voulait pas se soumettre à ses caprices.  
Du moins pas pour le moment.  
  
  
Malgré la joie qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac à l'idée d'avoir goûter à la bouche joueuse de son leader, Jaejoong fut obligé de répliquer.  
  
  
Il essaya de repousser le torse de Yunho de ses bras libres pour cesser les agissements de son leader perdu dans le baiser. Jaejoong tenta de le mordre à la lèvre pour le ressaisir, mais il sembla que cette attention plaise au leader qui en redemandait encore. Le chanteur tourna la tête sur le côté pour briser l'échange et frappa son leader sur le torse pour qu'il s'arrête définitivement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ! Arrête !** Ordonna brutalement Jaejoong qui reprenait sa respiration.  
  
  
Le leader se stoppa enfin et fit face à l'homme en dessous de lui qui semblait irrité. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre ces bras sur le matelas pour écouter attentivement le chanteur. Il savait qu'il avait abusé dans ces gestes et pendant un moment il n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments de Jaejoong.  
  
  
Pourtant, il avait tellement espéré que ... Mais Yunho s'était peut-être fait des films.  
  
  
Jaejoong tenta de se détendre en canalisant son souffle et rejoignit son regard déterminant vers celui du leader. Il avait connu de meilleures manières de le réveiller, mais celle-ci, on ne lui avait jamais fait. Ce n'était pourtant pas si déplaisant, cependant Jaejoong ne voulait pas que ce soit un jeu ou quelque chose d'insignifiant pour eux si les choses devaient se produire cette nuit.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu as bu ?** Demanda Jaejoong qui essayait de comprendre le comportement de son vis-à-vis.  
  
Yunho hocha négativement la tête ayant l'impression de faire sermonner par le chanteur tel un enfant.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?** Demanda le chanteur en quête de réponse. **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans mon lit pour venir me violer ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Jaejoonnie ...,** lança le leader presque douloureusement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?** Défia Jaejoong cherchant à ce que son leader admette ses intentions. **Pourquoi tu agis comme ça alors ?**  
  
  
Le chanteur était dans la provocation. Même s'il connaissait secrètement les sentiments du leader, il tenait à ce que ce dernier lui avoue de vive voix. Jaejoong souhaitait incurablement entendre ces mots.  
  
  
Ils se confrontaient toujours du regard, mais la tension entre eux était particulièrement électrisante. Yunho pouvait à tout moment couper court à la conversation et s'emparer du corps du chanteur. Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu la lueur de détresse dans les yeux de Jaejoong, le leader fut obligé de lui fournir des explications. Seulement, les paroles furent insuffisantes pour lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
  
 **\- Tu ne l'as pas déjà compris Jaejoong ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Dis-le-moi ...** , quémanda le chanteur par simple caprice.  
  
  
Le leader patienta avant de lui répondre et profita du visage du chanteur pour le contempler dans les moindres détails. Yunho glissa une de ses mains sur le visage de Jaejoong et câlina sa joue dans une tendresse infinie. Il espérait simplement que le chanteur comprenne par ce simple geste, mais il savait Jaejoong têtu.  
  
  
Jaejoong frissonna au contact de sa main qui fut amplement suffisante pour le faire frissonner. Une des mains libres du chanteur s'empara du drap blanc qui le recouvrait et serra durement le tissu en rencontrant des sensations auquel il ne pouvait pas lutter.  
  
  
Dans ce silence intenable, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le souffle des deux hommes qui désiraient entendre les gémissements de l'autre.  
  
  
 **\- Si tu savais comme je te désire ...**  
  
  
L'excitation s'empara de l'esprit du chanteur en écoutant des paroles qui avait un impact crucial sur ces sentiments.  
  
  
 **\- Je me suis suffisamment retenu ...,** continua le leader dans un chuchotement délicieux.  
  
  
Jaejoong se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en percevant l'envie de son leader à son égard. Bon sang ... Pourquoi Yunho avait autant attendu ? Le chanteur aurait tellement souhaité que ce dernier vienne dans son lit chaque soie pour lui démontrer son appétit. Ils se convoitaient tous les deux et peut-être depuis si longtemps.  
  
  
Yunho balada ces doigts sur la bouche du chanteur et caressa sa lèvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait les goûter à nouveau.  
  
  
 **\- Avant Yunho ...,** stoppa Jaejoong dans une appréhension. **Avant ... Promets-moi ... Promets-moi que demain tu ne feras pas comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas froid avec moi et ... Que tu restes à mes côtés ... Je veux qu'on soit ensemble,** avoua Jaejoong malgré un certain embarras.  
  
  
Le leader ancra profondément ces prunelles ambrées dans celle du chanteur à l'écoute de son souhait.  
  
  
Face à son silence, Jaejoong savait qu'il finirait par coucher ensemble, mais il refusait que cela se produise pour une seule nuit. Il voulait faire savoir à son leader combien il était important pour lui et il lui démontrerait davantage en lui offrant son corps.  
  
  
 **\- J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir Jaejoong,** répondit Yunho de la façon la plus sincère. **Je veux que tu m'appartiennes dorénavant ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong était encore incertain face à sa réponse avec cette crainte constante que son leader le délaisse le lendemain.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et je vais te le prouver ...**  
  
  
Le chanteur savait combien Yunho était maladroit avec ces sentiments. Il avait peur de regretter son choix, mais il voulait lui faire confiance. Il voulait croire que Yunho exécuterait sa promesse.  
  
  
Puis, Jaejoong était éperdument épris par son leader qu'il lui était difficile de le repousser. Pas quand Yunho le regardait de cette façon ...  
  
  
Le chanteur entoura ces bras autour du cou tout en cachant une timidité à l'idée qu'il allait passer à l'acte. Il massa la nuque du leader et remonta ces mains jusqu'à sa chevelure pour lui emmêler ces cheveux.  
  
  
 **\- Embrasse-moi maintenant ...,** demanda faiblement le chanteur ne contrôlant plus son désir.  
  
  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et Yunho exécuta l'ordre de son amant. Il se jeta enfin sur ces lèvres et partagèrent un baiser amoureux juste en restant sur la surface de leur bouche. Ils cherchaient à se connaître par cette partie du visage. Leurs têtes prirent différents angles pour exploiter les multitudes façons pour s'embrasser. Leur excitation prit le dessus et les deux hommes en demandèrent plus en entrant profondément dans la bouche de l'autre. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'attachèrent langoureusement. Jaejoong ne peut retenir un gémissement dans la bouche du leader pris par la cadence de leur échange. Yunho se sépara de ces lèvres à bout de souffle notamment pour son amant qui semblait avoir perdu sa respiration.  
  
  
Le leader déposa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres pour le détendre ainsi que sur tout son visage en passant par ses joues, ses yeux, son nez et son front. Yunho faisait en sorte de n'oublier aucun endroit. Le chanteur se mit à sourire attendri par les attentions de son amant. Yunho reflétait toujours autant cette image du leader adorable et qui prenait soin des autres. Jaejoong le retrouvait à cet instant précis et ne mesura pas le bonheur qu'il ressentait à présent.  
  
  
Yunho appuya encore sa bouche contre celle de Jaejoong qui imitait la même action. Il offrit un regard amoureux à son amant comblé à l'idée de vivre ce moment avec le chanteur.  
  
  
 **\- J'adore tes lèvres ...,** commenta le leader.  
  
  
Jaejoong montra sa ligne de dent appréciant la remarque.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et toi t'embrasses comme un Dieu !**  
  
  
Ils s'amusèrent quelques secondes sur leurs compliments et redevinrent sérieux avec un Yunho qui s'emparait avec famine du cou du chanteur. Jaejoong clos les paupières pendant que son leader enfonça sa tête dans son encolure.  
  
  
Le leader cala plus moelleusement son corps contre celui de Jaejoong et commença à onduler son bassin pour accentuer les sensations. Le chanteur n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi bon de sentir le leader contre lui. Il avait déjà enlacé Yunho mais ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.  
  
  
Yunho posa ses mains contre les hanches du chanteur qui remontèrent dangereusement. Il en profita pour tirer le tee-shirt de Jaejoong jusqu'à la découverte de ses tétons. Jaejoong en profita pour relever les bras au dessous de sa tête pour qu'il lui retire complètement l'habit. Comprenant le message, le leader retira le haut et s'en débarrassa sur le sol. Ses yeux prirent le temps de mémoriser ce corps érotique avec un Jaejoong tout à sa merci. Ses mains chatouillèrent ses côtes pendant qu'il embrassait son ventre et remonta le long de son buste pour marquer son passage avec sa salive.  
  
  
Le chanteur se cambra naturellement tout en lâchant plusieurs soupirs aux délices offerts par son leader. Jaejoong était surpris par l'adresse de son amant en partie sur ces mains. On aurait dit que Yunho savait où l'embrasser et comment lui donner du plaisir alors que c'était la première fois.  
  
  
Le leader accéda enfin à un endroit auquel il voulait faire chavirer son amant. Il sortit sa langue tout en jetant un regard à Jaejoong pour taquiner ses tétons. Il lécha les bouts de chair et le chanteur miaula de plaisir trop sensible à cette partie du corps. Jaejoong regrettait d'être aussi perceptible à certains endroits puisqu'il savait que Yunho allait prendre un malin plaisir à le martyriser. Yunho prit l'un des tétons en bouche et le suça comme une sucette au plus grand malheur du chanteur.

  
**\- Aaaaah ~ ....**

De plus, Yunho ne cessait de se gigoter en lui donnant quelques coups de reins contre le bassin de Jaejoong. Le chanteur devenait de plus en plus dur et il mettait du temps avant de comprendre qu'il en était de même pour le sexe de Yunho. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le membre du leader était en train de se frotter contre le sien. Les beaux rêves érotiques n'égalaient pas face aux actions actuelles de son amant. Pourquoi Jaejoong avait-il dû écarter les jambes ? Yunho était en train d'en faire sa proie. Le chanteur ignorait s'il pourrait supporter cette jouissance qui augmentait en lui de façon alarmante.  
  
  
Les mains du chanteur ne savaient plus où se mettre. Instinctivement, elles entourèrent la tête du leader en le pressant contre son torse pendant que Yunho continuait à s'acharner sur ces tétons. Jaejoong mélangea ses doigts dans la tignasse de son amant lui tirant quelques fois certaines mèches lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son plaisir.   
  
  
Le leader lécha une dernière fois ses bouts de chairs et déposa un baiser sur les tatouages résidents. Yunho se demandait comme la peau d'un homme pouvait être aussi douce. Elle avait le goût du lait et le leader avait du mal à s'en détacher. Il remonta vers son visage tout en inspirant l'arôme unique et envoûtante du chanteur. Il retrouva les lèvres pulpeuses de Jaejoong qui l'appelait pour une nouvelle union. Les deux hommes jouaient avec leur bouche pour faire languir l'autre tout en se demandant qui allait capituler.   
  
  
Enflammé, Jaejoong dirigea ses doigts vers le torse du leader voulant aussi goûter à sa chair. Le chanteur avait toujours été admiratif par la stature du corps de son leader beaucoup plus masculine que la sienne. Yunho était un bel homme et Jaejoong profitait de cette chance inouïe de toucher ce Dieu grec à sa volonté.   
  
  
Yunho saisit rapidement ce que son amant désirait et se releva du corps chaud du chanteur pour enlever son vêtement. Jaejoong le suivit et se leva à son tour pour bloquer les bras du leader. Yunho lui rendit un regard incompréhensif.   
  
  
Les deux hommes se trouvèrent à genoux sur le lit face à face. Jaejoong s'empara des extrémités du débardeur du leader et décida lui-même de le retirer de la façon le plus alléchante possible. Il envoya un regard brûlant à Yunho et fit passer ses mains sur son torse pour tâter la peau bronzée de ce dernier. Jaejoong décela la moindre parcelle et découvrit une musculature tout à fait à son goût et un petit ventre qu'il souhaitait mordiller. Le leader laissa le chanteur explorer son corps affectionnant la vision de son amant qui prenait plaisir à découvrir son anatomie.   
  
  
Jaejoong plaqua une main à la nuque du leader pour rapprocher son visage et vint bécoter son nez au sien pour attirer son attention. En effet, son autre main vint s'insinuer dans le survêtement du leader pour parvenir à l'objet de ses désirs. Yunho n'avait pas mis de caleçon pour la plus grande satisfaction du chanteur qui attrapa d'une poignée son long et imposant membre. Yunho sursauta légèrement en poussant un cri étouffé, mais le chanteur le maintenait toujours aussi fermement près de lui pour éviter qu'il bouge.   
Jaejoong sourit avec espièglerie en imaginant ce que Yunho pouvait faire avec son sexe. Il devint de plus en plus pressé de passer à l'acte. Le chanteur se lécha la lèvre inférieure en commençant à masturber le sexe du leader. L'érection de Yunho était bel et bien présente et le chanteur ne manqua pas d'en faire un commentaire.   
  
  
**\- Mon dieu, Yunho-ah ... Tu es tellement dur ...**  
  
  
La respiration du leader devint plus saccadée pendant que Jaejoong exécutait des vas-et-viens sur son membre. Jaejoong cherchait définitivement à faire perdre la tête à son amant et il réussit. Yunho avait terriblement du mal à canaliser son excitation depuis un bon bout de temps. Les préliminaires étaient une étape déjà dépassée pour lui. Puis cette main lui faisait suffisamment perdre les boules.   
  
  
**\- Humm ~ Je veux y goûter ....,** lança Jaejoong en se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir le sexe du leader dans sa bouche.   
  
  
**\- Une autre fois ...,** l'interrompit Yunho en attrapant son poignet pour que le chanteur cesse son activité.   
  
  
Jaejoong lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais le regard flamboyant de son amant lui supprima toute crainte à la prochaine étape de cette soirée.   
**  
**  
**\- J'ai besoin de te baiser de suite !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Ça veut dire qu'il y aura des prochaines fois ?** Taquina Jaejoong dans un sourire coquin en collant son torse au sien.   
  
  
**\- Tu peux être sûr que je viendrais te prendre toutes les nuits ...,** répondit Yunho en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.   
  
  
Le chanteur était obligé d'extasier sa joie et afficha un grand sourire à son leader. Jaejoong sentit son visage s'empourprer. Malgré son embarras, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Yunho craqua face à une telle vision et embrassa chaudement le chanteur. Jaejoong entoura ses bras autour de la taille du leader pendant qu'il mélangea sa langue avec la sienne. Alors qu'il dégustait sa bouche performante, Jaejoong ne put se retenir de glisser ses mains sous pantalon et venir y toucher ses fesses. Le chanteur les jalousait et ne se privait pas de les malaxer pour vérifier de leur fermeté.   
  
  
Yunho comprit que Jaejoong avait d'innombrables ressources pour se régaler de chaque partie de son corps. Le chanteur semblait aussi affamé que lui, mais Yunho tenait à lui montrer de façon plus catégorique cette fois.   
  
  
Il bascula le corps du chanteur sur le matelas surprenant Jaejoong qui perdit souffle à sa soudaine action. Le chanteur pensait qu'il pouvait encore palper lentement le corps de son amant, mais vu l'expression empressée et impatiente du leader, Jaejoong n'osa pas insister. Le chanteur se rattraperait lors d'une autre partie de jambe en l'air. De toute façon, il avait autant envie que son leader qu'il le prenne. Il valait mieux que Yunho se dépêche.   
**  
**  
**\- Tourne-toi.**  
  
  
Ces mots résonnaient comme un ordre pour Jaejoong qui obéissait instantanément. Le chanteur ignorait pourquoi une telle autorité lui prodiguait un effet d'excitation. Jaejoong se coucha sur le ventre la tête relevée en attendant la prochaine étape.   
  
  
Yunho glissa le baggy du chanteur qui lui servait de pyjama pour l'abaisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Jaejoong se sentit mis à nu et refusa de rencontrer le regard du leader par pudeur. Le leader découvrit un adorable fessier blanc auquel il ne se gêna pas d'empoigner de ses grandes mains. Le chanteur attrapa un cousin pour cacher son visage perdant contre Yunho. Il refusait n'imaginer la tête qu'aurait un Yunho qui le baiserait. Cela devait être terriblement bandant !   
  
  
Yunho s'était débarrassé aussi de son bas de survêt et une fois nu, il rejoignit son amant en joignant son corps au sien.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu te caches ?** Demanda le leader rempli d'ambition s'emparant du visage du Jaejoong pour embrasser chaque endroit où il avait accès.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait considérablement chaud et ce fut pire lorsqu'il ressentait le corps nu du leader contre lui. Son sexe était placé sur ces fesses et Jaejoong était à deux doigts de jouir contre le matelas si Yunho ne se magnait pas.   
  
  
**\- Yunho-ah ... J'en peux plus ...,** Désespéra Jaejoong le regard caché par ses cheveux entremêlés.   
  
  
Le leader attrapa une partie de la chevelure du chanteur et la tira vers l'arrière pour avoir accès à ses lèvres. Jaejoong gloussa pendant que Yunho englobait sa bouche pour rejoindre sa langue humide. Le chanteur n'aurait jamais cru que le leader serait si entreprenant presque dominant. Jaejoong s'en enivrait entièrement et il voulait que Yunho fasse ce qu'il veut de lui.   
  
  
**\- Putain Yunho ! Grouille-toi !** S'impatienta le chanteur entre ces lèvres alors que le leader s'amusait à glisser son membre entre la raie de son postérieur.   
  
  
**\- Tu veux que je m'enfonce en toi Jaejoonnie ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- T'as de ces questions stupides !** S'exaspéra Jaejoong.   
  
  
Yunho l'embrassa sur la tempe par attachement et se mit en place. Jaejoong cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait ses rougeurs parce que les propos de son leader avait quand même réussi à l'échauffer davantage.   
  
  
Alors qu'il pensait qu'un des doigts du leader allait pénétrer son entrée, il sentit avec ahurissement quelque chose d'humide et en mouvement faisant à sa guise le travail.   
  
  
**\- Aaahh ! Yun ....** , tenta Jaejoong avec difficulté, mais les sensations s'emparèrent de lui.   
  
  
Jaejoong essaya de tourner sa tête pour certifier l'action de son amant, mais à peine il regarda en arrière qu'il retrouva son coussin pour nicher son visage dedans. La vision envahissait son esprit. C'était au-delà de ces fantasmes. Yunho était en train d'humidifier son orifice avec sa langue afin de le stimuler et de le détendre tout en tenant ces fesses de manière imposante avec ces deux grandes mains.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ... Tu n'étais pas obligé de ...**  
  
  
Le leader ne faisait qu'une bouchée de son entrée et Jaejoong se sentait partir dans les méandres du plaisir. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'accrocher. Yunho était totalement maître de lui. Le chanteur mordit hargneusement la housse de son coussin pour s'empêcher de crier. Un constat qui ne plaisait pas au leader en se recouchant sur le dos du chanteur pour arriver à son épaule.   
  
  
Yunho guida son bras vers l'entrée du chanteur et entra un premier doigt déclenchant un premier cri pour Jaejoong. Ce dernier se plaqua immédiatement la bouche d'une main particulièrement intimidée d'être aussi sensible aux doigts de son leader.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, arrête de te retenir ! Je veux t'entendre !**  
  
  
L'autre main disponible du leader tenta de retirer la main qui empêchait ses lèvres de s'exprimer.   
  
  
**\- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement beau Jaejoong ...,** complimenta le leader qui voyait pas comment il pourrait se lasser d'un homme aussi érotique que le chanteur. **Et je ne parle pas de ta voix ... Et de ta bouche ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong avait les joues en feu. Depuis quand était-il aussi bon pour sortir des paroles aussi mielleuses ?   
Le chanteur récupéra son souffle pour se préparer pour la suite. Yunho le détendit en l'embrassant à la nuque et sur les épaules pour démontrer son affection.   
  
  
Le leader rajouta un nouveau doigt pour desserrer les parois de son entrée. Cela faisait toujours un peu mal pour le chanteur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il obtiendrait l'extase. Il se concentra pour se décontracter et permettre à Yunho de s'insérer en lui.   
  
  
**\- Vas-y ...**  
  
  
Yunho trouva que c'était un peu tôt, mais le chanteur insista sachant que la douleur serait supprimée par le plaisir. Puis, Jaejoong ne voyait pas comment le leader pourrait lui faire du mal en terme d'amour. Le chanteur craignait simplement qu'il abandonne. C'était son unique peur.   
  
  
Incertain, le leader prit son membre en main et le plaça en face de l'entrée des fesses du chanteur. Il se disait qu'il irait doucement, mais son désir avait tendance à commander son corps à sa place. Yunho espérait que Jaejoong ne souffrirait pas.   
  
  
Il s'enfonça doucement tout en surveillant la réaction de son amant. Yunho ouvrit la bouche en sachant qu'il pénétrait Jaejoong. Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. Les sensations étaient particulièrement intenses. Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres et se crispa le visage en sentant toujours un déchirement lors de la pénétration.   
  
  
**\- Ohh ~ ...,** gémit Yunho en s'introduisant complètement.   
  
  
Le chanteur fut incapable de fermer la bouche. L'effet était si ardent. Yunho était en lui. Avec son imposant membre, Jaejoong était certain qu'en un seul coup il jouirait.   
  
  
Le leader essaya de bouger pour habituer son membre notamment pour apaiser Jaejoong. Il donna un coup de reins faible tout en retombant sur les fesses douces du chanteur.   
  
  
Yunho coucha son torse contre le dos du chanteur pour être plus proche de lui. Sa bouche se trouvait à côté de l'oreille du chanteur qui lui préparait ses mains à se tenir aux draps du lit.   
  
  
**\- T'es si étroit ...,** chuchota Yunho dans un soupir.   
  
  
Yunho se tint sur ses avant-bras afin d'être en position pour filer ses coups de reins. Il retenta son geste et donna un coup plus brusque que les autres.   
**  
**  
**\- AH !**  
 **  
**  
**\- C'est bon ?** Demanda le leader par sadisme.   
  
  
**\- Ouiii ~ ... Plus fort ...**  
  
  
Yunho exécuta le souhait de son amant et son bassin plaqua à nouveau son postérieur.   
  
  
**\- Hannn ~**  
  
  
Les sons émis par le chanteur étaient particulièrement exquis. Yunho était tellement comblé de savoir qu'il pouvait donner autant de plaisir à Jaejoong.   
  
  
Le leader décida alors de redoubler la cadence de ces coups de reins suivant sa convoitise. À chaque fois que son membre enfonçait Jaejoong, Yunho gémissait de façon rauque. Il pensait perdre la voix au fur et à mesure que le plaisir parcourait la totalité de ses membres. Yunho adorait le son des claquements contre les fesses de son amant rendant l'acte encore plus palpitant.   
  
  
**\- Pu ... Tain ... Y-Yun ... Ho ... Ha ~**  
  
  
Jaejoong pouvait difficilement exprimer ces exclamations à cause des mouvements violents et de plus en plus rapides de son leader.   
  
  
L'orgasme commençait à monter dangereusement pour les deux hommes pendant que Yunho pilonnait vivement le chanteur pour arriver au summum.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ... J-Je vais ... Hannnnn ~** , cria Jaejoong ne pouvant plus contenir son allégresse.   
  
  
Yunho accentua ces gestes à une vitesse impressionnante en offrant le coup fatal qui écrasa les deux hommes. L'orgasme les pétrifia en faisant sursauter leur corps. Ils lâchèrent un long râle de désir dans différentes tonalités pour vivre leur jouissance le plus longtemps possible. Leurs cœurs battants, ils étaient complètement essoufflés. Ils venaient de vivre une expérience hors-norme avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Le septième ciel leur parut réel et ils n'auraient jamais souhaité y partir.   
  
  
Leurs corps étaient en sueurs, leur température corporelle à son maximum. Ils furent parcourus de spasmes. Ils avaient du mal à se reprendre, mais la brutalité de leur rapport était si trépidante qu'ils étaient certains de ne jamais connaître cela avec une autre personne.   
  
  
Yunho fut le premier à reprendre vie et déposa des baisers tendres sur l'épaule du chanteur.   
  
  
**\- Tu m'as achevé Jaejoong ... C'était si bon ...,** lança Yunho tout en ayant du mal à retrouver une respiration calme.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne dit pas un mot cependant provoquant une certaine angoisse pour le leader. Il réfléchit plus sérieusement en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop rude avec le chanteur.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**  
  
  
Yunho se releva du corps de son amant pour vérifier le visage du chanteur et se positionna à côté de lui en se disant peut-être qu'il pesait trop lourd.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoonnie ?**  
  
  
Le chanteur bougea brusquement surprenant le leader qui sentait son corps encerclait par des bras qui le serrait fermement.   
  
  
**\- Tu restes avec moi** , annonça le chanteur dans une voix possessive.   
  
  
Rassuré par sa remarque, Yunho resserra sa prise, heureux d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme qu'il l'aimait. Même si les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer, Yunho espérait que par les gestes, il avait transmis au chanteur ce que lui produisait comme effet. Il était encore maladroit pour montrer son amour et il craignait même que cette relation devienne dangereusement passionnée. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir besoin de l'essence de l'autre et ils en crèveraient certainement si l'un abandonnait l'autre.   
**  
**  
**\- J'imagine que ça t'a plu ?** Constata le leader avec un petit sourire fier.   
  
  
Jaejoong lui donna un baiser sur la joue aussi pour qu'il arrête avec ces commentaires gênants. À la place, il se positionna sur le bassin de son leader de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur lui. Jaejoong contemplait son visage et les yeux dans les yeux, il souhaitait ajouter une recommandation. Yunho appréhenda ses prochains propos en percevant une lueur dévorante dans ces prunelles sombres.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que je peux te sucer maintenant ?**  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
